


On melancholy hill

by maxnotamenace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anxiety, Bittersweet, Break Up, F/M, Lovers to Friends, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/pseuds/maxnotamenace
Summary: Sometimes feelings change, and that's okay.





	On melancholy hill

**Author's Note:**

> written to cope with the fuckery that is the writing of mcl:ul giving half-assed excuses. anyway :)  
> I've known since I created marina that she and armin would break up when they would get to college, but as beemov robbed us of a good break up scene, i wrote my own
> 
> title is from the gorillaz song, yes.

“Hey Armin?”

“Hm?”

Armin was half asleep on his pillow, the laptop screen showing a half-lidded blue eye and messy black hair, when Marina finally gathered the courage in herself to talk about what she had on her mind. She still had a lot of work on talking about her feelings and emotions, but she was slowly and surely making progress.

“I’ve been thinking about something, lately and… I don’t want you to get upset, because…” Her voice got stuck in her throat. She couldn’t do this. Marina bit her lower lip, hard almost drawing blood. Like a comforting thing, her left hand went up to her eyebrow, pulling at the hair. Tears were threatening to spill.

“Hey, Mari…” Armin sat up, taking the laptop to properly show his face. “Mari what’s wrong?”

She didn’t speak. She regretted having even opened her mouth now, she should have just let him fall asleep and hung up after and…

“Mari...Your eyebrows,” Armin said, a soft smile on his face. With time, he had learned to deal with his girlfriend’s OCD. Marina, with all the strength she could gather in that moment, left her eyebrow alone and sat on both of her hands, to ensure she wouldn’t pull more. 

“You have to tell me what’s wrong.” Armin was serious again. He looked so concerned, she wished she hadn’t said anything in the first place.

“I… I don’t want to lose you! But…”

“But?”

“I don’t… I don’t think I love you anymore.” 

Contrary to what Marina expected, it wasn’t hurt or anger that appeared on Armin’s face, but surprise. Pure surprise, and also an hint of relief, for some reason she didn’t quite understand right now. 

“But it’s not like… I mean… I just think we’d be so much better off as friends, you know? I love you with all my heart but there’s just… no romantic feelings anymore? I don’t know…” Marina struggled to get the words out, hiding behind her hands afterwards. She was crying now, she felt her cheeks wet and her throat tight. Armin probably hated her now, she was the one who broke his heart now… But when he spoke again, his voice was soft, almost understanding.

“Mari… Hey, shortie, look at me.” 

Marina emerged from behind her hands, her face wet with tears and her eyes red. She was ready for him to be mad, but she was instead met with a warm smile.

“I’m not mad at you! I… actually wanted to talk about this for some time now, and…”

“And?”

“I feel the same as you. I think we’d be better off as friend. Close friends, but… Just friends.” Armin said, his smile never leaving his face. Marina laughed, still crying, a laugh of relief that she didn’t lose one of the most important person in her life because her feelings changed. And feelings do change, sometimes for the better. And they were both heading for the better with this decision.

“So, we’re broken up now?” Marina asked, smiling through her tears. 

“Yeah, I think that’s it.”

“Wait, I’m gonna need a pint of ice cream”, she joked.

“And I’m gonna need to go fight someone, because that’s what men do when they get rejected!” Armin said, doing his best imitation of a “macho”.

They both laughed, the feeling of their friendship not being lost being the best one in the world at this very moment. In that moment, they were happy to trust each other and holding on to each other, even if it wasn’t as a couple anymore.

“Aaaah, I wish break ups were that simple for everyone”, Armin finally said when they stopped laughing.

“If only, I think we would have had way less trouble…” Marina added, knowing they were both thinking about two certain boys that, even after two years, still had things they needed to talk about.

She looked at him, really looked at him, as her friend; the blue of his eyes that was almost too blue to be real, the dark circles under them, the dimple in his left cheek, the way his nose was a bit crooked, how his smile only reached his eyes every so often, the mess of black hair sitting atop his head, which he desperately tried to tame once in a while. He gave up each time. 

She loved him. Purely, truly, the way you love a friend so dear to your heart you feel as though they are a part of you. She didn’t ever want to lose the friend she had in Armin.

“ _ Te quiero _ ”, she said, quietly.

“ _ Te quiero _ ”, he answered, his smile never faltering. 

 

-

 

“YOU WHAT?!”

Alexy’s scream didn’t impress Marina as she told him she and Armin had broke up when she went to grab lunch with him and Charlie, an old friend of the twins and Emmanuel. Charlie wasn’t in college at the moment, trying to start their tattoo artist career, but always like to drop by Marina’s college, as Emmanuel was also a student there.

“You broke up?! How? When? Why? Are we supposed to be like… Not friends anymore?

“Alex, calm down! I spent two hours on Skype with him yesterday, and it was mutual, so Armin and I are just friends now. We’re on perfectly good term, and yes, you’re still free to pester me.”

“Excuse me, I literally adopted you, you poor introverted thing.”

“So…” Charlie asked “You two are really back to ‘just friends’?”

“Yes...We agreed it would be better for both of us. And it was as simple as that.”

Charlie made a side eyes look to Alexy before returning to Marina, which didn’t go unnoticed by said Alexy.

“Well I certainly wish that all break ups were as simple as yours, honestly.”

“Charl’z, I’m feeling really called out right now and I don’t like this.”

“Well, I  _ am _ calling you out Alex.”

Marina, who had been holding in her laugh, finally burst into giggling. She was still happy, in that instant, to have chosen friendship.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
